Anti-Cosmo's Past
by HamTheWolf
Summary: Lame title is lame. Anyway, Timmy wishes up a device that lets people see ones memories and he chooses Anti-Cosmo as a test subjest! But what happens when Timmy and his Godparents see the head Anti-fairies troubled, interesting past? Rated 'T' for bad words and mentions of other things
1. No More Tea Time

Timmy had wished up a device that let people see the pasts of the people who wore the helmet. The boy just needed a test subject.  
"Why not" he asked his Godparents for at least the millionth time.  
"Our minds are not something to be messed with" Wanda stated.  
"I forgot my childhood" Cosmo exclaimed.  
Timmy sighed in frustration. Who could he use?! Then an idea popped into his mind.  
"What about an anti-fairy" he asked 'innocently'. "Can we test it on one of them?"  
Wanda thought for a moment. Then she shrugged.  
"I suppose we could try" he said. "But which one?"  
Timmy smirked. He knew just the anti-fairy to use.

Anti-Fairy World

-Anti-Cosmo's Castle-

Anti-Cosmo was floating around in his office, shuffling things around and organizing files. There were so many things to do! So little time! He needed some tea. He anti-poofed himself a tea kettle and a tea cup. Pouring himself some tea, he read a short paper. It was rather boring. Setting it down in it's proper place, he took his tea and settled down in his reading chair. Work could wait. Tea was more important. As he sipped at his tea, he wondered briefly how his fairy counterpart and his family were. He then pushed it out of his mind. He had his own things to deal with, thank you! Suddenly, he felt himself dissapear from his chair. Blinking, he realized he was now no longer in his study. He was no longer in his castle.

_What in the world..? _

Suddenly, he realized where he was. Oh please let his eyes be playing tricks. Anti-Cosmo took off his monocle and started to dust it off. Suddenly he saw three figures in his blurred vision. He put his monocle back on. Oh no...

"Hi Anti-me" his fairy-self exclaimed, waving and grinning like an idiot.

"Why him of all things" Anti-Cosmo's wife's fairy-self nagged.

"Well hello to you as well, Clarice" Anti-Comso stated.

"Why do you call me that" she asked.

"It's a bit of a habit" he admitted. "Anti-Wanda's middle name is Clarice and I call her as such at times."

"Sooooooo" Timmy drawled out. "How ya been?"

"Why exactly am I here" Anti-Cosmo asked, instead of answering Timmy. "I was just taking a break from working by sitting and having a nice cup of tea before you disturbed me. Very rudely, might I add."

The Godparents and Godchild exchanged a glance. This probably meant bad news for him; and not the good kind.

"I wished up this really cool thingy" Timmy said, laughing nervously. "I wanna try it out on you..!"

Oh dear... There it was...

"What is it, exactly" Anti-Cosmo asked instead of giving an answer.

"It looks into your mind" Wanda stated. "It lets people see your pasts and memories."

Anti-Cosmo blinked slowly. Interesting...

"You want to see my past" he asked Timmy.

"Well yeah" Timmy shrugged nonchalantly. "You're an anti-fairy, so your life must be full of awesome things to see!"

Oh the boy and his innocence... If only he knew...

"I refuse" Anti-Cosmo stated bluntly.

"You're the only one I can use" Timmy exclaimed. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"PLEASE?!"

"Alright, fine!"

"YAAAYYYYY!"

Timmy started dancing around the room like an idiot. Cosmo followed his example. Then before he knew it, Anti-Cosmo was grabbed and thrown into a chair.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this" he stuttered as he was strapped in with shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"It's how the thingy works" Timmy explained as Clarice- I mean Wanda- attached suction cups to his face.

"Well I suppose so" the anti-fairy muttered. "So which part of my memories are you going to explore first?"

"Let's start with your childhood" Timmy stated, bouncing with.. excitement? "I wanna know everything!"

Anti-Cosmo sighed. Childhood. Now that was something he wished to forget.

"If you insist, Timothy" he sighed. "But I must warn you, it might not be 'pretty'..."

Timmy scoffed at the anti-fairy's words and pressed some buttons that were next to the chair. He then pulled a leaver, causing Anti-Cosmo to feel a shock race through him before passing out.

((Well that was fun to write! I literally made this up as I went along... I'll update this, cause I actually have ideas! Yes I have a not-so-secret F.O.P obsession. More-so Anti-Cosmo... Hope it wasn't too bad! it's 4 am, sooo... goodnight!))


	2. Tall Dark and Terrible

((Past events are going to be in italics like '_this' _okay? Onto the story!))

_Anti-Cosmo had been born not too long before this time. He was home now, and not happy. The thing that was most peculiar about the boy, was that he was normal shaped, not square like a normal Anti-fairy baby. He had quickly grown to dislike his mother, and he had yet to meet his father. Anti-Cosmo's older brother had told him that their father was a teacher. He taught magical creatures about history, mathematics, and other things like that. Those things sounded interesting to the child. His older brother had stated, however, that Anti-Cosmo should stay away from their father._

_"Why should I" he asked in slight confusion._

_"Just trust me" his brother said nervously. "He won't take kindly to you..."_

_Anti-Cosmo merely scoffed at this. Why wouldn't his father like him? He was much smarter than his mother and older brother! Surely his father would recognize such genius as a gift! The only bad thing about him were his wings! He couldn't fly very well because his wings were small! Then he heard the front door open. In steps his father; tall, dark, and terrible. He closed the door with a SLAM, and turned his eyes to the small baby. His eyes lit up and he smirked._

_"So you're my son" he said, making it sound more like a statement, then an answer._

_"Yes" Anti-Cosmo stated clearly, despite his unease. "I am."_

_He seemed rather intimidating..._

_"Great" his father stated. "A new son to call my own!"_

_Anti-Cosmo could have sworn he had heard him mutter 'or not' under his breath. He chose to ignore it. His father floated over to him, smirk still present on his face. The anti-fairy was at least three times this size of the baby that looked up at him with fear in his eyes._

_"Let's see how good you are at cleaning" his father smirked._

((This is a small taste of what his father is like. Big, strong, intimidating... Scary, especially for a baby! What lies in store for baby Anti-Cosmo? Stay tuned to find out!))


	3. What is this feeling?

Suddenly the image got fuzzy, then blurred out all together.

"Huh" Timmy asked, confused. "Why'd it stop?"

"Simple, Timothy" Anti-Cosmo stated. "This next part is something I do not wish for you to see."

"Why, what happened" a curious Timmy asked.

"It involved me getting my training wand, my older brother getting kicked out of the house, my father dying, and the beginning of my mothers hatred for me" the anti-fairy stated bluntly. "In only a mere twenty-four hours."

All occupants in the room frowned. Timmy silently agreed that he wouldn't have wanted to see that.

"Well if that's all you wanted" Anti-Cosmo started. "I'll just take my leave and-"

"NO!"

Timmy blushed slightly as all eyes turned on him.

"W-well... I mean... Um... I wanna see more..!"

"What more could you want to see" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"How about when you first met Anti-Wanda" Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo blinked slowly, then shrugged. That wasn't a very bad event in his life.

"Very well" he agreed grudgingly.

Suddenly there was an anti-poof behind them. All turned(Anti-Cosmo had to crane his neck around in his seat)to see Anti-Wanda and Foop. The female of the two seemed to be in hysterics.

"Cozzie" she exclaimed, floating over to him. "They ain't hurtin' ya is they?"

Anti-Cosmo smiled slightly at his wife's concern.

"I'm fine, crumpet" he responded.

"Then whats with this... Thing" Foop asked, pointing at the machine his father was attached to.

"It's a past projector... Thingy" Timmy answered dumbly. "We're seeing into his past and stuff!"

"Oh goody" Anti-Wanda exclaimed. "Let's watch the first time Cozzie an' ah met!"

"We were planning on it" Wanda snapped, unnerved by the presence of so many Anti-Fairies.

"So where did you two meet" Foop asked, ignoring Wanda's outburst.

"It was in high school" Anti-Cosmo answered. "Quite an interesting day it was..."

Timmy pulled the switch and everyone watched the story unfold...

_Anti-Cosmo floated out of his home with a frustrated sigh. His mother had made it a point to unnerve him yet again. Pointing out every little flaw, from the tea being too strong, down to his hat being crooked. He knew he shouldn't get so angry but it wasn't his fault! His mother drove him crazy! As he floated down the street, he met up with his dear friend, Anti-Rip Stuntwell._

_"Hey Havoc" he said, waving slightly. "Not taking the magic bus today?"_

_"You know I'd rather walk" Anti-Cosmo responded. "Also, stop calling me Havoc."_

_"It's a nice name" Anti-Rip countered. "It seems to strengthen our friendship, to!"_

_Anti-Cosmo sighed. Friendship was something he hadn't wanted, but Anti-Rip had become a worthy ally. He was smart and witty, something Anti-Cosmo liked. __They started floating together as they chatted about simple things such as occupation._

_"I think I'll aim for being a doctor" Anti-Rip said. "I think it'll do wonders in the long run."_

_"I'm not sure what I want to do" Anti-Cosmo admitted. "I'm leaning toward something important, though."_

_"Well you still have four years to work out these things" Anti-Rip pointed out. "We're only starting high school."_

_They reached the school and Anti-Cosmo stopped floating. Anti-Rip made a joke about his wings being too big for Anti-Cosmo's body, only to shut up when he got left behind. Anti-Cosmo reached his locker and waited for Anti-Rip to catch up._

_"I was only joking" Anti-Rip pouted as he approached._

_"Sure, my wings are bigger than a normal Anti-Fairy" Anti-Cosmo started. "But that's no reason to make fun about them."_

_Before Anti-Rip could respond, Anti-Cosmo continued._

_"If you're going to be a doctor, you should start by being kind to your patients."_

_"Whatever" Anti-Rip muttered. "So you have English first, right? I can walk with you since it's on the way to my class."_

_Anti-Cosmo nodded and the two walked through the halls in silence, ignoring the stares sent their way. Most of them were female anti-fairies, swooning over the two. The others were jealous male anti-fairies. Neither payed them any mind. When they reached Anti-Cosmo's class, the two said their goodbyes._

_"See you at lunch" Anti-Rip asked._

_"As always" Anti-Cosmo responded as they parted ways._

"Hold on" Foop said, interrupting the scene. "What does this have to do with you meeting mother?"

"Patience, my dear boy" Anti-Cosmo stated. "I'll skip ahead to lunch time."

_Anti-Cosmo walked toward the cafeteria, wiping his monocle. He couldn't see a blasted thing without it. Some found it strange that when his monocle was off he couldn't see through either eye. When his monocle was on, he could see just fine. Suddenly he bumped into something, causing himself to fall onto the floor. His monocle slipped out of his grasps as well. Anti-Cosmo rubbed his head as he heard a voice._

_"Oh mah" a thick southern voice gasped. "Sorreh 'bout dat!"_

_Anti-Cosmo looked up to see a blackish-blue blob. How he hated not being able to see! He could tell it was a female by the voice. It sounded so... Interesting..._

_"It's quite alright" he responded. "I should have watched where I was going instead of polishing my monocle."_

_"You mean this thingy" the girl asked, putting something into his hands._

_It was his monocle._

_"Quite right" he responded, wiping it again. "Thank you."_

_Anti-Cosmo stood up and put his monocle on to the who he had bumped into. What he saw nearly stopped his breathing. This woman was gorgeous, no doubt! Her hair was swirled and a beautiful blue shade. She was wearing a dark blue dress and black stockings. Her teeth were long and crooked, but that made her all the better. And her eyes, oh gods, her eyes! The shade of pink was so... So..._

_"Y'alright there" the girl asked, her head tilted in confusion(and was that a blush dusting her cheeks?)._

_Anti-Cosmo realized he'd been staring. He felt his face heat up, which was new for him._

_"I'm fine" he managed to say without stuttering. "Terribly sorry about that."_

_He then realized he'd been rude for not introducing himself._

_"How rude of me" he stated, holding out his hand. "My name is Anti-Cosmo Havoc Julius Cosma."_

_"Nice ta meet'cha" she returned, shaking his outstretched hand. "Mah name is Anti-Wanda Clarice Venus Periwinkle!"_

_Oh even her name was beautiful! Anti-Cosmo had never felt these emotions before; at least not with this much intensity._

_"Well ah should get goin' now" Anti-Wanda said suddenly. "We should hang out sometime!"_

_Anti-Cosmo couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face._

_"How about after school" he asked. "At the park?"_

_Anti-Wanda nodded eagerly._

_"See ya then" she exclaimed, retreating with a wave._

_"See you" he returned the gesture._

_Why was he feeling like this? So happy and giddy? Anti-Cosmo shrugged it off and floated into the lunchroom. He sat down next to Anti-Rip, as he normally did._

_"What's got you so happy" Anti-Rip asked. "You meet someone?"_

_"What makes you say that" Anti-Cosmo asked nervously._

_"It's written all over your face" the older one laughed. "You even floated over and you never float like that unless you're really happy!"_

_Anti-Cosmo blushed. Was it really that obvious?_

_"So who was it" Anti-Rip asked. "Was she pretty?"_

_"She was gorgeous" Anti-Cosmo sighed._

_"So you DID meet someone" Anti-Rip exclaimed. "Who was it?"_

_"Everyone is staring" Anti-Cosmo hissed, face heating up more. "Keep it down..!"_

_"Who was it" Anti-Rip repeated, much quieter this time._

_"Her name is Anti-Wanda..."_

_"Whoa, really? You got the hots for her?"_

_"Why what's wrong with her?"_

_"Nothing! I'm just surprised, that's all."_

_"Why..?"_

_"Well she's not that bright and her grammar is atrocious. You of all Anti-Fairies? You two are opposites!"_

_"Well, you know what they say..."_

_"Opposites attract?"_

_"Exactly, my old friend."_

_"So when are you gonna break the news to your mother?"_

_That caused Anti-Cosmo to snap out of his trance. He'd forgotten about his mother._

_"She can't know" he hissed in a slight panic. "She'll ruin everything!"_

_Anti-Rip flinched. He had been there to see first hand how his mother treated him._

_"I understand" he stated. "We'll keep it a secret, okay?"_

_Anti-Cosmo nodded firmly. So much for happiness. Now the only thing he could look forward to was visiting her at the park later._

_"If I have to lie to mother, cover me" he stated bluntly to the older Anti-Fairy._

_Anti-Rip nodded with a chuckle._

_"With pleasure" he stated._

The screen went blank again as the memory ended. Anti-Cosmo found himself in a bone crushed hug as Anti-Wanda squeezed him happily.

"Ahm so happeh you felt that way" she exclaimed. "Ah thought ah was plum crayzeh fer likin' ya!"

Anti-Cosmo blushed deeply.

"You are crazy" he stated bluntly. "For loving me, that is."

"You two would've been together anyway" Cosmo pointed out.

"That was so mushy gushy" Timmy groaned, holding his stomach. "I think I might throw up..."

"I didn't quite understand" Foop admitted. "I do wish to see how you defied Grandmother Anti-Cosma though!"

"It wasn't easy" Anti-Cosmo admitted. "If you wish, you can see for yourself."

"Yeah" Cosmo exclaimed happily.

"Very well" Anti-Cosmo stated. "After school, I had to go home to change out of my school clothes and get ready for my rendezvous..."

((That was looonngggg! yay! I love reviews! Please review! Constructive criticism is nice but no flames! Flames hurt... buuurrrnnnnnn... Anyway, Hope you liked! Next time, you get to see their first date!))


	4. Date in the park

_Anti-Cosmo entered his home quietly. He didn't feel like explaining anything to her. He floated up the stairs to his room. It was a very plain and typical bedroom. He had a simple bed with a small end table next to it. Both were a dark blue colour. Almost everything in his room was blue. The things that weren't blue were black. Anti-Cosmo hated how dull it was, so he'd added something to the walls. A picture was painted on the dull canvas; a bright green lawn of grass that had a few roses of separate colour. Red, pink, yellow and white roses. He always had to hide this from his mother because if she found out, she'd be very upset. So he made it so only those who he wanted to see saw it. His mother, was definitely not one of them. Floating over to his wardrobe, he picked out a decent, yet casual outfit. anti-poofing it on, he looked himself over. He looked fine. He was wearing a plaid sweater vest with a blazer over it. He also wore loose fitting pants and his usual footwear._

_"Going somewhere" a voice asked behind him._

_Anti-Cosmo jumped and turned around to see his mother._

_"Hello, mother" he said, keeping cool. "I didn't know you were home."_

_"Answer my question, __son__" she hissed._

_He hated when she did that. Saying son with such venom and hatred._

_"To answer your question, I'm going out with Anti-Rip Stuntwell."_

_"You should stop hanging out with that filth" she growled. "You deserve better friends than him."_

_That was it. His mother only wanted Anti-Cosmo because she wanted to put her family in a good light. She wanted her son to be a prodigy; a genius. This was something Anti-Cosmo tried so hard to do. She always had SOMETHING to shatter his pride and happiness._

_"Whom I hang out with is none of your concern" he retorted. "He's about the smartest of the bunch that go to that school."_

_With that, he floated past her. Anti-Mama Cosma grabbed him by his left wing._

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that, defect" she hissed as her grip tightened on his wing. "I could end your life whenever I wish!"_

_Anti-Cosmo ripped his wing away from her grasp, trying to hide his fear. He hated it when she reminded him._

_"I'll be back by nine if I don't spend the night at his house" he stated, floating down the stairs._

_"You can't stay away forever" his mother called after him. "I know something's up and I'll get to the bottom of it!"_

_Anti-Cosmo went out the front door and slammed it behind him, catching his breath. _

_'One of these days I'll leave her alone' he thought. 'Then she'll be sorry.'_

_He then floated to the park. He wondered if Anti-Wanda would truely be there. He stopped at the enterence and looked around. The park seemed deserted and Anti-Cosmo frowned. He felt a strange, empty feeling. Then he saw who he was looking for. Anti-Wanda was sitting on one of the swings on the swingset. She looked sad. Anti-Cosmo floated over silently. She didn't seem to see him, so he moved behind her and started to push her softly... T-to get her attention, of course..! Anti-Wanda gasped slightly and turned her neck around to see him. Anti-Cosmo smiled slightly and continued to push her on the swing as her eyes lit up._

_"Ah thought you weren't comin'" she exclaimed._

_"I wouldn't have missed it" he said calmly._

_"Ah always come here" she stated with a grin. "It's nice an' quiet!"_

_"Well that's good, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah..!"_

_Anti-Cosmo stopped pushing her and sat on the swing next to her. He'd never been to the park before, but had passed it a lot. Without thinking, he started to copy her movements, letting himself swing back and forth in time with her._

_"This is fun, right" she asked happily._

_"Fun" Anti-Cosmo asked, puzzled. "I don't remember every having... Fun..."_

_"Really" Anti-Wanda asked in disbelief._

_When Anti-Cosmo nodded, she gasped slightly._

_"Well we need ta have some fun, then!"_

_"What do you- Ah!"_

_Suddenly Anti-Cosmo was pulled from his seat and around the park. Anti-Wanda showed him so many things to have 'fun'. They slid on the slide, played on the money bars, and even just walked around. Eventually they were laying on their backs, watching the sky._

_"Mah daddeh says that teh sky used ta be blue once" Anti-Wanda said, watching the red coloured sky._

_"Really" Anti-Cosmo asked in surprise. "My mother told me it was a myth and myths don't matter."_

_"Mah daddeh's been around fer a long time! He's seen da blue sky!"_

_"Well why is it red now?"_

_"Cause da fairies took over and made it like dis!"_

_"My mother told me that fairies were abominations and that we're the superior race. I think that we're equals, even if status says otherwise."_

_"Ah hope that one day, we can get togeder again. Us anti-fairies and dem fairies."_

_"Tell you what" Anti-Cosmo said, sitting up. "If I become ruler of this place, I'll work to make friends with all races, and free Anti-Fairy World so that the sky will be blue again." _

_"You mean it" Anti-Wanda asked excitedly, sitting up as well._

_"Of course, Clarice! I'm an anti of my word!"_

_"Oh thank ya, Cozzie!"_

_Anti-Cosmo got hugged suddenly. Anti-Wanda squeezed him happily, giggling. He felt heat rush to his face yet again because of how close they were. He wrapped his arms around her instinctly and hugged her back. Then it dawned on him. She had called him Cozzie. That was a 'pet name', right? Then again, he'd called her Clarice. Suddenly he glanced at the sky again and gasped. When did it get so dark?!_

_"Oh no" he nearly shouted in shock. "It's dark! It's far past nine!"_

_"Was teh big deal" Anti-Wanda asked, letting him go._

_"I told mother I'd be back by nine or not at all tonight! She won't let me back in now!"_

_"Well yall can stay at mah place" Anti-Wanda said. "Am sure daddeh wouldn't mind!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Well sure! He'll be glad ah finally gots a friend!"_

_"Well alright" he agreed. "It's better than sleeping outside again."_

((And that was their first date! And now he's sleeping over! Holy cow Anti-Cosmo works fast!

Foop: what does that mean, Casmin?

Anti-Cosmo: nothing my evil child... *glares at me*

Heehee... Anyway, what will Anti-Wanda's family be like? Can Anti-Cosmo truely understand a loving family? Stay tuned to find out!))


	5. Anti-Wanda's Sweet Home

_Anti-Wanda floated to her home, dragging Anti-Cosmo along with her. Anti-Cosmo was walking instead of floating._

_"How come yalls ain't floatin'" Anti-Wanda asked. "It'd be faster!"_

_"Floating and I don't get along very well" Anti-Cosmo answered(which Anti-Wanda stared dumbly at him for saying, so he had to dumb it down). "I don't like to float."_

_"Well that's silleh" she exclaimed. "Everybody floats!"_

_"Everyone but me" he stated, ending the topic._

_The rest of the walk was awkwardly silent, until they reached Anti-Wanda's home. She opened the door and floated in._

_"Here we are" she exclaimed._

_Anti-Cosmo walked in and closed the door behind him. What he saw made him gasp. The place was beautiful! All of the blues and blacks and grays, mixed with the pinks and greens and purples!_

_"Well" Anti-Wanda asked. "Whatcha think?"_

_"I... I... It's so..."_

_"Ah know it's not much" she continued, leading him to the light pink couch as he stuttered. "But it's home!"_

_"It's so... Beautiful..!"_

_He sat down next to her, still looking around._

_"R-Really?"_

_It was her turn to stutter._

_"Oh gods yes" he breathed. "All of the colours..! I've never seen so many in one place before..!"_

_Anti-Wanda blushed slightly and looked away._

_"Daw shucks" she said. "I bet you seen lotsa thangs better than this..!"_

_"On the contrary, my dear, this place is amazing!"_

_Suddenly there was a voice in the doorway._

_"I never knew someone of your fine taste would like a dump like this~."_

_Anti-Cosmo looked up to see Anti-Blonda. Oh joy._

_"Hello Anti-Blonda" he stated formally._

_"Hey sis" Anti-Wanda chirped. "All done with yer date?"_

_Anti-Blonda made it a point to ignore her sister and kept her attention on Anti-Cosmo(much to his dismay)._

_"So why're ya here, cutie~?"_

_"If you must know" Anti-Cosmo stated. "Your sister invited me over."_

_Anti-Blonda scoffed._

_"How'd she get YOU to come over" she asked. "Did she hog-tie ya?"_

_"I came on my own accord" he stated, irritated. "Why is it any of your business, anyway?"_

_"Well it's just that my sister is so ugly and stupid that someone as handsome and smart as yourself couldn't possibly see anything in her~!"_

_Anti-Cosmo felt Anti-Wanda tremble beside him. That made his anger increase ten-fold._

_"Apparently our sense of beauty is different from one another" he growled, pulling Anti-Wanda close to him. "I think your sister is very beautiful and kind!"_

_Anti-Blonda looked shocked indeed._

_"B-but I'm the prettiest anti-fairy" she exclaimed. "How could you choose her over me?!"_

_"You are very beautiful" he said. "I'll admit that."_

_Anti-Blonda's eyes lit up._

_"But under all of that beautiful" he continued. "You're a mean and terrible person."_

_Anti-Blonda couldn't believe her ears. The look on her face was priceless! She floated out of the room, crying a stream as she left._

_Anti-Wanda wiped her own tears as Anti-Cosmo looked at her._

_"Thanks fer stickin' up fer me" she mumbled. "Only daddeh's ever done dat fer me..."_

_"Anytime, my dear" he answered. "Something as beautiful as yourself shouldn't have to deal with jealous people like her."_

_Anti-Wanda blushed with a grin._

_"Daw shucks" she giggled. "Mah daddeh'll love yas..!"_

_"Speaking of which" Anti-Cosmo said. "Who is your father?"_

_Anti-Wanda suddenly quieted. That might not be good._

_"Promise ya won't leave..?"_

_"Of course not, my dear."_

_She looked away._

_"Ya know 'bout pixies, right?"_

_"Yes I believe so."_

_"Well... Mah daddeh is HP..."_

_"The Head Pixie is your father" he asked in surprise. "You're half pixie?"_

_"Mhm..."_

_"Well that is truly interesting!"_

_Anti-Wanda looked back at him, slightly shocked by his happy tone._

_"Ya don't find it weird" she asked._

_"Of course not" he answered. "If fact, I think it adds to your beautiful character."_

_Anti-Wanda blushed and giggled._

_"Daw shucks" she giggled. "Daddeh'll like yas..!"_

_"Besides" he continued. "It just might strengthen ties between our worlds."_

_Anti-Wanda looked at him with a confused look._

_"Don't you remember what I said earlier today" he asked. "I told you I would work to unite our worlds and I meant it."_

_"R-really..?"_

_"Of course! I'm an anti of my word!"_

_Anti-Cosmo suddenly felt himself crushed in a hug. Anti-Wanda held him close as she grinned happily. Anti-Cosmo felt heat flood his body because of how close they were. These feelings... He'd never felt them before... It was strange, but why did it seem so... Right..? So Nice..? Suddenly there was a small 'ahem' and the two looked up to see the Head Pixie himself._

_"Daddeh" Anti-Wanda cried, letting go of Anti-Cosmo and hugging her father._

_"Hello pumpkin" HP said, hugging her. "Who's your friend?"_

_"My name is Anti-Cosmo Havoc Julius Cosma" Anti-Cosmo introduced himself. "I take it you're the Head Pixie, sir..?"_

_"Wow, a kid with manners" HP commented. "Yeah I'm the Head Pixie. You can call me HP."_

_Anti-Cosmo nodded slightly. At least he'd gotten his approval._

_"Ah hope ya dun mind" Anti-Wanda spoke up. "But ah told 'im he could stay teh night."_

_"Why's that" he asked, looking at Anti-Cosmo._

_"My mother won't let me back in now" the anti-fairy admitted. "She locks the door at nine."_

_HP nodded slightly; a simple gesture._

_"I suppose he could stay the night."_

_"Thank ya, daddeh" Anti-Wanda exclaimed, hugging her father. _

_"No problem, pumpkin" HP responded._

_He then looked at Anti-Cosmo._

_"Hey Julius" he said. "You hungry?"_

_Anti-Cosmo blinked slowly. Only his mother ever called him Julius. He'd expected HP to call him 'Cosma' or something. It slightly unnerved him._

_"Yes" he admitted. "I am a bit peckish now that I think about it."_

_"Great" HP said. "Settle down and I'll have dinner ready in a bit."_

_((I love talking in monotone like HP! It's so much fun! what he's saying should be so emotional but it's not! xD Anti-Cosmo's a bit uneasy about that, but he'll get over it. I swear it said somewhere in f.o.p that HP was Anti-Cosmo's 'father'... or is that me? oh well! if not, heres a twist! trololol~! Look forward to more!))_


	6. Safe Haven

"Wait wait wait" Timmy said, stopping the flashback. "Anti-Wanda's half pixie?!"

"Yup" Anti-Wanda said. "HP's the best daddeh evah!"

"I hated how he called me Julius, though" Anti-Cosmo stated.

"Well that's why he stuck with Havoc til we got's married! Then he called yas 'AC' sometimes!"

"Wait" Timmy interrupted again. "If HP is Anti-Wanda's dad, does that mean Big Daddy is..."

"That's right, sport" Wanda admitted. "He's an anti-pixie, making me half anti-pixie."

"Wow" Cosmo said. "I had no idea!"

"Yall never told yer husband" Anti-Wanda asked her counterpart.

"No" Wanda muttered. "I was afraid he wouldn't love me..."

"Well dats crazy talk" Anti-Wanda stated. "Ahm sure yer Cozzie loves ya very much!"

"She's right" Cosmo agreed. "I don't care what you are. I love you because you're you."

Foop frowned.

"This is nice and all" he started. "But can we please get on with the story?"

"Poof poof" a voice chimed from behind them.

They turned around to see a sleepy looking Poof. He'd just woken up from his nap.

"Hey Poof" Cosmo exclaimed, hugging his son. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"Poof" he said, shaking his head 'no'.

"Good" Timmy said. "Wanna watch with us?"

The fairy baby 'poof'ed happily, while Foop groaned.

"Oh great" he grumbled.

"Lets just get on with it" Timmy said, pulling the switch.

_Dinner went smoothly. Anti-Wanda was the only one that talked, with the occasional chime in from HP or Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Blonda was oddly quiet, probably due to the humiliation she'd received earlier. When it was finally time for bed, Anti-Cosmo insisted he sleep out on the couch. He had his reasons._

_"Why ya wanna sleep out here" Anti-Wanda asked, looking greatly confused. "We have a guest room..."_

_"I feel better here" Anti-Cosmo stated. "That's alright, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah" HP answered. "It's fine, Julius."_

_He seemed to notice Anti-Cosmo's slight flinch, but chose to ignore it._

_"Thank you" Anti-Cosmo murmured and settled on the couch._

_HP gave him a blanket and floated out of the room._

_"G'night" Anti-Wanda murmured, rubbing her eyes._

_"Good night" Anti-Cosmo answered, snuggling under the blanket he was given._

_After Anti-Wanda floated out of the room, Anti-Cosmo inspected his blanket, knowing he wouldn't get to sleep yet. The blanket was a pastel green colour, not very big in size, and not too thin. With a sigh, he set his monocle on the small wooden stand beside the couch and closed his eyes. Maybe he would get some sleep. He did feel safer here than at his own home. Was that bad? A safe haven in an unknown house? He could only wonder..._

((Well there's the sixth chapter! I'll start to write different stories for fun, so watch for them! Heeheehee...))


	7. Secrets Shouldn't be Told

_Anti-Cosmo sighed in frustration. He knew he wasn't going to get to sleep. Sitting up and putting on his monocle, he took note of the time on his wrist watch. Three thirty AM. Wonderful. He got up from the couch and floated toward the kitchen. The only thing that could calm his nerves and help him sleep was tea. He snooped around in the cabinets(because he's like that, heehee)until he found a box of tea bags. That would do. Suddenly he felt a presence in the room._

_"What are you doing" a voice asked._

_Anti-Cosmo froze, dropping the box and turning around. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw HP floating in the doorway._

_"Jumpy aren't you" HP commented(was that amusement in his voice?)._

_"S-sorry" Anti-Cosmo stuttered. "Y-you just gave me a fright..."_

_"Sorry about that" HP apologized. "So what are you doing?"_

_"I couldn't sleep so I was going to make some tea..."_

_"Why couldn't you sleep?"_

_"I never was one for.. Erm... Sleeping... I just never could sleep well, anyway..."_

_"Sleep is good for you. You should sleep more."_

_"Sorry..."_

_"Why do you keep doing that?"_

_"D-doing what..?"_

_"Apologizing."_

_"Oh.. Sorry..."_

_"There you go again."_

_"I'm sor-"_

_"Just make us some tea, Julius."_

_Anti-Cosmo nodded and did as he was told. He poured the hot water into a couple of tea cups and put the tea bags inside. HP must have noticed how stiff and rigid he was._

_"Relax" HP muttered. "You're stiffer then a board."_

_Anti-Cosmo forced himself to relax; he was used to being on guard, so it was difficult. When the tea was done, he handed a cup to HP and they settled down at the table. Anti-Cosmo would have welcomed silence. HP, however, had other plans._

_"So" he started. "Tell me about yourself, Julius."_

_"What do you wish to know" Anti-Cosmo asked cautiously._

_"Anything, really" HP replied. "Family life, school life... Stuff like that."_

_"Well" Anti-Cosmo started. "My family life isn't that interesting, nor my school life."_

_"Your name sounds familiar" HP pressed. "Care to explain why?"_

_"My father, Anti-Julius Cosma, died not long after I was born" Anti-Cosmo stated. "That might be why."_

_HP was silent for a moment. Then he nodded slightly._

_"I've heard about that" he commented, still monotone. "So you were labeled a defect after that, eh?"_

_Anti-Cosmo visibly flinched._

_"Yes..."_

_"All because the spell went wrong" HP continued. "A shame, really."_

_"The spell didn't go wrong" Anti-Cosmo blurted out. "I meant to use it!"_

_HP blinked slowly in surprise._

_"I hadn't meant to kill him though" the anti-fairy continued, slightly panicking. "He was hurting my mother! I was just trying to get him away from her!"_

_Anti-Cosmo was breathing heavily, eyes wide as he remembered that night. It still haunted his dreams. It couldn't take a genius to realize Anti-Cosmo was having a panic attack._

_"Breath, Julius" HP exclaimed, grabbing Anti-Cosmo's shoulders. "Breath..!"_

_HP frowned slightly, realizing that wasn't helping. He instead started rubbing Anti-Cosmo's back in a soothing gesture. He also realized that calling him Julius wasn't going to help at all. What was that other middle name of his?_

_"Havoc, calm down" he tried. "It's okay..!"_

_Anti-Cosmo snapped back into reality. He was shaking and breathing heavily. He tried to calm down; he truly did. It was something he hadn't talked about in a long time. It must have triggered something. His eyes started to sting as tears trickled into his eyes. He noticed that HP was holding him, but he didn't care. He felt drained; exhausted. He let the tears roll down his face. He felt so ashamed. Guilty. Upset. He felt these things often due to his mothers hatred for him. Anti-Cosmo sobbed into HP as the pixie hugged him. He'd never been comforted before. It was nice... Before he knew it, Anti-Cosmo drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else._

((Well that wasn't planned at all... Huh... well then... Oh well! Hope you enjoyed!))


	8. Nightmares

"Ah had no idea whut had happened" Anti-Wanda cooed. "Yall looked so cute like that~!"

"Thank you, dearest" Anti-Cosmo murmured.

"So father killed grandfather" Foop said in confusion. "How does that make him a 'defect' though?"

"My magic was highly unstable" Anti-Cosmo murmured softly. "I'd always been... Different, anyway..."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were silent. They couldn't believe what they'd just seen and heard. Timmy felt his heart tighten in sympathy for the anti-fairy.

"I'm tired" Anti-Cosmo suddenly murmured. "Can we pick this up in the morning..?"

Timmy nodded silently released the anti-fairy.

"You guys can sleep in the castle with us" Cosmo suggested.

The anti-fairies nodded in agreement. Anti-Cosmo was too exhausted(both physically and mentally)to argue. They were poofed into the castle where they were shown to their rooms. Anti-Wanda hesitated, but went into her own room. She was worried about Anti-Cosmo. Said anti-fairy nearly fell onto the bed he was given and closed his eyes. He just wanted everything to go away...

**Anti-Cosmo's Nightmare**

**It was dark. Everything was shadowed and Anti-Cosmo couldn't see anything. There was nothing but a deathly silence that unnerved him. Then he saw a pair of red eyes glowing in the shadows. Anti-Cosmo knew what it was.**

_**"Hello Havoc" **_**the eyes hissed with glee. _"It's been a long time~!"_**

**Anti-Cosmo felt fear grip his body as he knew the voice.**

**"No" he whimpered. "Not you..!"**

**Out of the shadows stepped a nearly identical anti-fairy. His hair was black, his eyes red. He wore a top hat and monocle(similar to Anti-Cosmo's). This was his evil self. Where his father lived on in his veins. He's called Anti-Julius, after his father.**

_**"Far too long if you ask me"**__** '**_**Anti-Julius' continued. _"You should remember the past more often~!"_**

**The red eyes anti-fairy laughed cruelly as Anti-Cosmo continued to tremble.**

_**"Did you miss me, Havoc~?"**_

**"N-no..."**

_**"Well that's rude! You should learn some respect!"**_

**Anti-Cosmo suddenly got smacked across the face. Holding his stinging cheek, he looked back at the other male responsible. He stared into those red eyes that were filled with hatred and disgust. Just like his father's eyes; like his mother's eyes... **

Anti-Cosmo woke up with a gasp. He immediately brought his hand to his cheek, the stinging feeling not going away with his nightmare. He hated these kinds of dreams. He always had them when he slept alone. Anti-Wanda helped keep _him_ away.

"Anti-Me?"

Anti-Cosmo turned his head to see Cosmo floating in the doorway, rubbing his eye tiredly. Not only him, but Anti-Wanda and Wanda as well.

"Cozzie, you okay..?"

Anti-Cosmo smiled slightly at their concern.

"I'm fine now, dear" he said honestly. "Thank you."

Anti-Wanda floated over and hugged her husband.

"Good" she murmured.

Cosmo floated over, leaving his wife in the doorway.

"Nightmare" he asked.

Anti-Cosmo hesitated, but nodded. The sadness in his eyes really got to the anti-fairy.

"I have nightmares sometimes to" Cosmo went on. "Wanda always comforts me after."

Anti-Wanda nodded slightly in understanding.

"Ah always sleep next ta Cozzie" she said. "So he won' have dem."

As the two chatted back and forth(with the occasional chime in from Wanda), Anti-Cosmo drifted back to sleep. This time, however, he slept peacefully...

((Well this was a filler, honestly ^^" Sorry about that! Anyway, the next chapter will be better~ And have more back story~))


End file.
